thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Draconequus
The Draconequus, part of the hybrid group, live for disorganization and destruction. Their bodies are composed of many different animal parts. They have the power to alter themselves and the world around them. Inspiration: "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" Meaning: "lizard-horse" Encyclopedia Entry Physical Description The Draconquus are a hybrid type creature with the body parts of many different types of animals. Their appearance has changed throughout their lives. When Draconcequus first came into existence they looked more reptilian than mammalian, similar to a Dragon. They also had horse-like attributes giving them the name Dracon-Equus (dragon horse). A few million years after the Cenozoic Era (Age of Mammals) started, the Draconequus remade themselves into a more mammalian form. They have the head of a grey horse, the body of a brown horse, the left forelimb is an eagle talon, the right forelimb is a lion paw, the left hindlimb is the leg if a brown goat, the right hindlimb is the leg of a green lizard, and they have a long red dragon tail with a white tuft of hair at the end. They have a mixed pair of wings, the left being that of a blue Pterippus and the right is that of a large purple bat. Their eyes have a bright yellow sclera and red irises. They have a deer antler protruding from the right of their head and a blue goat horn on the left. Culture The Draconequus species is completly artificial, a phisical embodiment of chaos magic. The first Draconequus, Discord, was created by Grogar in Equestria long ago. He eventually left Equestria in search of The Creature World. Discord wiped out the original species of Longma, for the most part, and corrupted the rest by throwing them into the Cera Crater. The first of these Longma was named Eris, Discord's half-sister. The cera fluid warped the Longma's minds and bodies, creating the first Draconequus. The Draconequus now follow the rule of Discord who forced the new Draconequus into a new age of chaos. The Longma, who used to reproduce sexually, now reproduce asexually as the Draconequus, in order to keep the Draconequus pure. All modern-day Draconequus are now exact clones of each other, and are often given the souls of a fallen Draconequus. The Draconequus no longer use real names. They are instead given codes, as a reminder that they are expendable in relation to Discord, Eris, and The Draconequus Council. There are fewer Draconequus now than there used to be. It is unclear how Draconequus society works now that they are all separate or frozen. Magical Abilities The Draconequus used to not have special magical abilities. When Discord threw all of the Longma into the Cera Crater, the fluid inside corrupted their minds and bodies, introducing them to the powers they have today. The Draconequus have the ability to not only manipulate but create new types of weather, like the dreaded Tornadicane, meaning they have Atmokinesis. Since the Draconequus can create themselves, are responsible for their own existence and cannot die unless they are killed they have Immortality and Autopotence. Just like the Alicorn, the Draconequus have the ability to control the time of day and time itself giving them Chronokinesis. They have knowledge of and can travel to other dimensions and universes. They are able to Duplicate, to make clones of themselves. Their bodies can elongate or shrink without issue meaning they have Elasticity. The Draconequus are able to levitate or fly over the ground. Draconequus are able to manipulate other's minds in order to make them act in a disorderly fashion. Their chaotic powers allow them to Shapeshift into different forms. They can move items, especially people and land masses, around with their minds, they have Telekinesis. The Draconequus are able to Teleport in order to move long distances faster. The power the Draconequus are most known for is their ability to Warp Reality in order to create chaotic landscapes to call home. Unlike most other magical creatures with horns, Draconequus do not use their horns to hone their magic but instead need to snap their fingers to conjure things similar to a sorcerer. Weaknesses There is not much that can be done to stop these monsters. There is one main way to defeat the Draconequus and that is petrification. Creatures like Basilisks, Cockatrices, Gargoyles, Gorgons, and Weeping Angels who have a petrification ability are able to overcome Draconequus. Also, the Statue Spell can be of use to petrify a Draconequus. Because of the way Draconequus live and the way they corrupt their environments, the Draconequus need their surroundings to just as chaotic as they are. If their surroundings become too "normal" the Draconequus will begin to fade away and get weaker. Eventually, they will reach the point where they can no longer snap their fingers to cast spells. Continue for long enough, then they will vanish from existence forever. Habitat and Location The Draconequus used to live in a dark castle in The Creature World before the age of humanoids. But not no one really knows where the Draconequus are after The Creature War. The Draconequus Superiors remain frozen in stone around the Town Hall building. Discord was shot into space and has been revealed to have landed in the lands of Equestria. Eris lives in what is now called Chaos Manor. Jonathan, a former Draconequus, lives with the council in The Lair. Most other Draconequus currently reside in the Chaos Dimension. Appearance in the Show The Creature Council Movie The Draconequus are the main antagonist in the movie. They have turned the entirety of The Creature World into a disastrous chaos riddled land of fear. They are all under the tyrannical rule of Discord who sits in a draconequus styled throne. When The Creature Council come to The Creature World they are almost immediately kidnapped by Draconequus soldiers. They were locked in a dungeon in Discord's castle. At the end of the movie the council break out of their cell and petrify Discord, freeing The Creature World from the Draconequus. The Creature Council: Rewritten Eris' Game The Creature Council and Anti-Creature Council receive invitations to a mysterious mansion. It turns out they have been tricked by Discord's sister Eris to come to her chaotic home. She wants the two groups to destroy each other as revenge for them exiling Discord from The Creature World. Appearance on the Channel Discord the Draconquus has and will continue to make cameo appearances on The Creature Channel. A Draconequus named Flutter-Bee will be an antagonist in Oobi's Adventures. Category:The Creature Book Category:My Little Pony